Unexpected Experience
by charxite
Summary: Gakushū tidak menyangka jika ia akan diikut sertakan dalam sebuah 'permainan' antara sepasang suami istri, sekaligus merasa miris dengan dirinya sendiri karena kedua matanya sudah tidak suci lagi. / AsaAsaMrsAsa ( GakuhōGakushūAnna ), Another Title : 'Keluarga Asusila'. /
1. Chapter 1

" _T-Tunggu, mengapa aku diikut_ _sertakan dalam 'permainan' ini_ ―?"

Gakushū tak habis pikir, apa yang telah terjadi kepada keluarganya. Dan sekarang, ia akan

mengalami kejadian yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

 **Seumur hidup.**

* * *

 **- Unexpected Experience -**

.

 **Assassination Classroom** © **Yuusei Matsui**

.

Fanfiction Laknat keluarga Asano, hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata dan memenuhi permintaan mereka. Kemungkinan OOC, konten dewasa, typo, dll(?)

 _Don't like?_

 _Don't read._

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 malam.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu tengah memasak makanan untuk makan malam keluarganya, dengan lihai menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengiris, memasukkan, serta mengaduk bahan makanan. Menu malam ini adalah Teriyaki dan Ebi Tempura. Ini adalah aktivitas sehari-sehari sebagai seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga. Ya, hitung-hitung untuk kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga karena ia memiliki waktu libur yang panjang sebelum kembali bekerja dan jarang sekali terlihat di rumah.

Menit demi menit berlalu, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam hingga akhirnya makan malam buatannya pun telah siap, lantas ia pun segera meletakkan masakannya itu di atas wadah dan melangkah menuju meja makan untuk meletakkan masakan tersebut satu per satu, tertata dengan rapi untuk mereka masing-masing.

"Kemarilah kalian berdua, makan malam sudah siap~!" ujar wanita; Anna Asano yang berstatus sebagai istri Gakuhō Asano dan ibu dari Gakushū Asano dengan suara yang dibuat lantang. Kemudian, ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang mengapit meja makan megah nan bernuansa mewah tersebut, menunggu kedatangan suami serta anaknya. Selama beberapa menit menunggu disana, akhirnya tibalah mereka yang ditunggu, tidak ada satu katapun terlontar dari Ayah-Anak itu. Hening. Nampaknya, Gakuhō belum memiliki topik pembicaraan yang akan ia bahas dengan anak semata wayangnya. Mereka terduduk saling berhadapan, sedangkan sang nyonya Asano terduduk di sisi pertengahan mereka.

"Nah, silahkan diambil makanannya~ Shū-chan makan yang banyak ya!" Senyum sumringah diberikan pada putra kesayangannya, Gakushū kembali mengulas senyum tipis seraya menjawab singkat, "Ya."

Pandangan wanita itu teralih menatap sang suami tercinta, "Kamu juga makan yang banyak ya." Senyum sumringah masih terpatri jelas pada roman, sang pria berponi belah itu juga merespon singkat, sama seperti anak mereka. Mereka bertiga akhirnya mulai menyantap makan malam milik masing-masing. Tak lupa nyonya Asano membuka topik pembicaraan agar suasana yang mengelilingi mereka tidak cangung, tentu saja, suasana menyenangkan merupakan suasana yang ia inginkan. Tidak ada perdebatan yang biasa dilakukan antara Ayah-Anak Asano itu.

.

Kegiatan makan malam telah berakhir, dan Gakushū memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan belajar. Sementara Anna tengah mencuci wadah yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk makan malam, piring, sendok, gelas, sesekali bersenandung riang. Kepala keluarga Asano masih berada di ruang makan, kemudian melihat jam dinding antik yang bertengger manis di dinding ruangan tersebut. Kemudian, sosok itu bangkit dari kursi, melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyusul istri tercinta yang masih bergulat dengan aktivitasnya.

Kedua tangan kekar melingkar pada pinggang ramping milik wanita bersurai pirang tersebut, siapa lagi jikalau bukan Nyonya Asano? Yang dipeluk sedikit bergedik saat mengetahui ada dua tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. "A-Ada apa―?" tanyanya dengan nada yang gugup. Bulir keringat imajiner meluncur di salah satu pori-pori kulitnya. Gakuhō membenamkan parasnya pada salah satu pundak sang istri sebelum menjawab, "Ingin memeluk saja,"

Uh-oh, apakah benar hanya memeluk saja? Lihat saja, kedua tangan kekar itu justru mulai menggerayangi perut hingga menuju dada Anna, sudah dipastikan jika suami tercinta menginginkan kehangatan.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut, bukan? Hm, sebagai seorang istri yang baik.

"S-Sayang…" suara wanita itu terdengar lebih rendah kala kedua tangan kekar milik Gakuhō menyelip ke dalam kaus pastel yang dikenakannya kemudian meremas kedua payudara yang masih bersembunyi di balik bra. Meremasnya dalam satu remasan pelan sebelum melepas pengait bra tersebut, ia kembali meremas payudara milik Anna, membuat sosok yang didominasi mendesah pelan. Begitu menggoda.

Setelah merasa puas dengan tubuh bagian bawah, Gakuhō pun merendahkan kepala dengan helaian cokelat kemerahaan yang tersisir itu tepat berhadapan dengan tengkuk mulus sang istri, kemudian mencium tengkuk mulus itu hingga akhirnya menghadiahkan satu tanda kepemilikan disana. Ups. Ternyata, aktivitas itu tidak berhenti di sana, Anna pun sudah tidak fokus dengan pekerjaan rumah tangganya dan berakhir dengan didominasi oleh sang suami tercinta. Kedua tangan kekar milik Gakuhō kini berpindah, menyibak rok kuning pastel yang dikenakan oleh istrinya sebelum mendaratkan telapak tangannya tepat di daerah intim milik Anna yang masih terbalut oleh pakaian dalam. Telapak tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengusap bagian intim tersebut yang mulai basah. Oh, nampaknya sudah berhasil membuat sang nyonya Asano terangsang.

Resleting celana yang Gakuhō kenakan akhirnya diturunkan, bersama dengan celana dalam yang Anna kenakan, membiarkan celana dalam yang sudah basah itu turun hingga semata kaki. Rok kuning pastel masih disibakkan hingga ke atas punggung sang istri, Gakuhō mengeluarkan miliknya yang nampaknya sudah mengeras sempurna, kemudian menggesekkannya tepat di pintu akses masuk ke dalam tubuh Anna, menggesekkannya dengan cara memutar, bermaksud menggoda. Lihatlah rona memerah yang menghiasi kedua paras cantik milik nyonya Asano, tanpa disengaja sudah membuat Gakuhō tergoda.

"N-Nghh.. Ah!"

Desahan pelan kembali diperdengarkan ketika ujung milik Gakuhō mulai memasuki pintu akses masuk di bawah sana, tepat di daerah intim milik Anna. Karena kondisi yang basah mempermudah benda panjang yang keras itu untuk masuk ke dalam sana, bahkan dapat masuk dalam satu dorongan. Hm.

Kedua tangan Anna yang bertumpu pada sisi wastafel mulai bergetar, kedua kaki yang menumpu berat tubuhnya juga ikut gemetar. Sensasi nikmat mulai menjalar di tubuhnya ketika Gakuhō menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur secara teratur dan kian dipercepat seraya melumat salah satu daun telinga Anna. Suara becek serta kulit yang saling membentur ikut menjadi melodi pengiring desahan yang keluar dari kedua katup bibir milik nyonya Asano, terdengar di ruangan dimana hanya ada mereka berdua, yang tengah bercinta.

.

Kembali ke kamar atas dimana Gakushū tengah belajar, sudah selama setengah jam ia kembali melanjutkan belajar yang sempat tertunda karena acara makan malam bersama keluarga. Tenggorokan yang mongering karena tidak mendapat asupan air mulai dirasakan, hingga pada akhirnya, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang stroberi itu mendengus pelan sebelum bangkit dari kursi yang mengapit meja belajar dalam ruangan kamarnya.

Kedua tungkai dibawa melangkah menuju pintu kamar, ia keluar dari kamar dan tidak lupa menutup pintu, hendak menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air. Setelah ia menuruni anak tangga, suasana sepi menyelimutinya kala mengetahui tidak ada orang satu pun di ruang tamu, kedua tungkai kembali melangkah menuju ruang makan. Namun, ketika ia sampai di ruang makan, anehnya, Gakushū masih tidak menyadari keganjalan yang dirasakan. Hingga suara _aneh_ dapat tertangkap oleh kedua gendang pendengaran, lantas, Gakushū menghentikan langkahnya guna mendengar suara yang tertangkap olehnya lebih detil. Pasalnya, ia hanya mengira jikalau suara _aneh_ yang sebelumnya ia dengar hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Namun, nyatanya tidak.

"… Suara apa itu..?" Gakushū bergumam pelan.

Alis mulai mengeryit kala mendengar suara _aneh_ itu lebih jelas kala kedua tungkai melangkah lebih dekat menuju dapur. Hingga tak sengaja sisi kanan pundaknya sedikit membentur pintu, membuat pintu tersebut membentur dinding dan mengeluarkan suara bunyi kecil. Apa yang Gakushū lakukan membuat atensi dua orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya yaitu dapur menoleh pada sumber suara. Menangkap sosok putra semata wayangnya yang nampak berdiri membatu di sana dengan kedua manik ametis sedikit membulat.

"S-shū-chan…"

Dengan suara pelan, Anna memanggil nama putra semata wayangnya. Paras kusut diperlihatkan. Tentu saja kusut, lihat saja rona memerah yang menghiasi kedua ruas pipi serta segaris saliva yang mengalir dari salah satu sudut bibirnya. Pemandangan itu membuat Gakushū syok bukan kepalang.

"H-HEI, JIKA KALIAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU LEBIH BAIK DI KAMAR SAJA―!"

Gakushū merasa miris kala mengetahui jikalau _kedua matanya sudah tidak suci lagi_. Pfft.

* * *

 **\- To be continued. -**

* * *

HAHAHAHA APA INI APA INI *boboan*  
Tidak menyangka jika saya sebagai author baru langsung mempublish FF rate M. Uhuks.  
Anyway, FF ini pesanan kerabat saya, terinspirasi dari Squad bersama mereka di Twitter, namanya #MightyLipan. Berisi RPer Papa Gakuhō, Mama Anna, dan Dek Gakushū. Keluarga tidak bener, keluarga sengklek, keluarga asusila /555

Saya berniat membuat cerita ini sebagai chapter, awalnya ingin buat one-shot. Tapi, ingin membuat pembaca merasa penasaran dengan FF saya~ *wink wonk* /pls

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa review~ Saran, kritik, dsb agar saya bisa melanjutkan FF ini dengan semangat~

Ehehe. See ya in next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

" _Jangan libatkan aku! Lepaskan aku―!_ "

Gakushū memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari gengaman kedua tangan kekar Ayahnya yang mencoba untuk melucuti pakaian pelajar SMP tersebut.

Wah.

* * *

 **\- Unexpected Experience -**

.

 **Assassination Classroom** © **Yuusei Matsui**

.

Fanfiction Laknat keluarga Asano, hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata dan memenuhi permintaan mereka. Kemungkinan OOC, konten dewasa, typo, dll(?)

 _Don't like?_

 _Don't read._

* * *

Jika diberikan kekuatan untuk mengembalikan waktu, tentu saja remaja berhelai pirang stroberi itu menginginkan waktu kembali dimana dia tidak dapat melihat pemandangan memalukan yang telah tertangkap oleh kedua indera pengelihatan. Sial sekali, ya, hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu terpejam begitu erat seraya kepala dengan helai pirang stroberi menggeleng kuat, badan berbalik dan hendak melangkah menjauh. Namun, nampaknya tubuhnya tertahan oleh salah satu tangan kekar yang menahan tangan kanannya. Dan, ternyata ayahnya telah melepaskan persatuan tubuh dengan ibunya, tentu saja, sosok itu telah kembali menyembunyikan daerah privasinya di balik celana yang belum terlepas sama sekali.

"Kau ingin kemana, nak?" tanya Gakuhō kepada anak semata wayangnya, kalimat pertanyaan itu membuat bulu kuduk Gakushū merinding―serta detak jantung yang berhenti selama beberapa detik.

Oh, sialan.

Umpatan-umpatan mulai memenuhi batin sang remaja, dengan berat hati dia pun menjawab, "Saya ingin kembali ke kamar, Pak." Jawabnya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat panik. Padahal, batinnya sedari tadi sudah merutuk dan meraung kala tangan kekar ayahnya menahan salah satu tangannya.

Lepaskan aku, dasar Pak Tua sialan!

Apa yang didapatkan tidaklah sesuai dengan ekspetasinya dimana tangannya yang tertahan dilepas, justru tangan kekar ayahnya itu bertambah. Ya, tubuh yang lebih mungil sosok itu pun ditahan sepenuhnya sebelum ditarik ke belakang dan menyeret sosok tersebut untuk mendekati sang ibu.

"A-Akh, sakit! Lepaskan aku!"

Gakushū meringis kala tubuhnya terpaksa mengikuti tubuh yang menarik, parahnya lagi dengan posisi yang sangat tidak enak dan menyakitkan. Jeritan yang keluar dari remaja itu membuat wanita berhelai pirang itu membuka suara, "Sayang, jangan kasar begitu dengan Shū…"  
Paras wanita itu terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi anak semata wayangnya. Gakuhō menjawab, "Tenang saja."  
Jawaban itu membuat Gakushū merasa jengkel, untungnya dia telah sampai di tempat ibunya berada. Setelah itu yang muda pun mengeluarkan protes, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Aku ingin kembali ke kamar, Pak."  
Seperti biasa, Gakushū tidak ingin memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Dan, yang muda masih saja bersikeras untuk melepaskan diri.

Tentu saja, Gakushū mengharapkan balasan yang menyenangkan hati. Apalagi jika bukan dibiarkan kembali ke kamarnya dan belajar? Tetapi, apa yang didapatkan adalah hal yang sebaliknya, dimana sang ayah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong pakaian atas yang masih dikenakan, sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan. Cairan apakah itu? Gakushū mengetahui keberadaan sebuah botol kecil itu dalam genggaman tangannya, namun dia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya akan memaksanya untuk meminum cairan yang ada dalam botol kecil tersebut. Salah satu tangan kekar bergerak menuju kedua ruas pipi Gakushū kemudian menghimpit kedua ruas pipi tersebut dengan satu tangan, membuat rongga mulut sang anak terbuka dengan paksa. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Gakushū semakin berontak, sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya itu?!

"L-Lwepaskwan!" titah yang lebih muda dari yang lebih tua, namun tentu saja Gakuhō lebih kuat dibandingkan oleh Gakushū, hingga akhirnya sosok pria berhelai cokelat kemerahan tersebut berhasil membuat Gakushū mendongak dan menelan cairan yang diberikan oleh sang ayah secara paksa.

 _Sialan, obat ini―!_

Gakushū tahu obat apa ini, mengapa ayahnya memberikan obat ini kepadanya yang notebanenya masih berumur 15 tahun?! Dia benar-benar tak tahu jalan piker sang ayah, usai menelan cairan yang minum secara paksa, kepala Gakushū merasa pusing pun tubuh yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi panas dan lemas. Nampaknya, cepat sekali obat tersebut beraksi. Gakuhō pun akhirnya melepaskan sang anak sebelum akhirnya kembali mengantongin botol kecil berisi obat yang telah diberikan paksa pada Gakushū ke dalam tempat semula, yaitu saku pakaian atas yang dikenakan.

Tubuh Gakushū terasa oleh hingga akhirnya hampir terjatuh, untunglah yang lebih tua dengan sigap menahan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu lalu menyerahkannya kepada sang ibu. "Tahan dia, aku akan melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Asano-kun."  
Apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya berhasil membuat Gakushū terbelalak disela-sela nafasnya yang mulai tersenggal, Anna merasa iba dengan putranya yang harus diikuti dalam permainan mereka. Ya, wanita itu tahu jika Gakushū akan diikut sertakan dalam permainan panas sepasang suami-istri. Ini tidaklah benar, namun sejujurnya, Anna pun tidak begitu mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya. Apakah memang benar Gakuhō mabuk atau memang sengaja ingin mengikut sertakan Gakushū? Itu masihlah sebuah misteri.

"Baiklah..." balas sang nyonya Asano, kedua tangannya menahan kedua tangan Gakushū agar tidak dapat berontak, yah walaupun―tenaga yang lebih muda telah terkuras habis karena efek dari obat yang disebelumnya dipaksa oleh sang ayah untuk dikonsumsi. Gakushū segera membuka suara untuk melayangkan protes kepada sang ibu, "Tidak, lepaskan aku, ibu―!" suara yang berhelai pirang stroberi itu mulai terdengar serak, dari raut parasnya juga sosok itu memohon untuk dilepaskan.  
Sungguh, tak tega. Namun, Anna juga tidak ingin menolak permintaan suaminya.

 _Maafkan aku, Shū..._

Sang ibu hanya dapat merespon kalimat putranya di dalam hati, disisi lain, kedua tangan kekar milik Gakuhō mulai bergerak menuju pakaian atas yang dikenakan oleh Gakushū. Perlahan namun pasti, jika memang pria berhelai cokelat kemerahan itu ingin terus bermain kasar, bisa saja dia merobek pakaian yang dikenakan Gakushū.

"TIDAK, LEPASKAN AKU―!"

Bahkan, genangan air bening mulai mengumpul di kedua sudut mata milik si helai pirang stroberi, tubuh lemasnya juga mulai menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri. Kasihan sekali dia. Tidak berdaya di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

 **\- To be continued -**

* * *

Hi, long time no see.  
Akhirnya saya punya motivasi untuk melanjutkan fanfict ini. Maaf jika chapter 2 ini terasa pendek, karena saya tiba-tiba terserang writer block /GAK.  
Silahkan beri saran, kritik dan review. Itu semua akan berharga bagi author newbie macam saya. ~  
Udah segini dulu, see you next chapter~


End file.
